Butterflies
by TwistedLogic
Summary: This is an alternate reality dark fic about Serena being born in the wrong place under different circumstances.
1. Default Chapter

Body Hey All! This is Super Model Minako back, from an extended break, with a fic she started a few years ago with her wonderful friend and sis, Kii! Please review and give suggestions. I would love all the help I can get! 

This is Rated R for language and situations. 

I don't own Sailor Moon but the narrator is mine ^_^ 

Butterflies 

When I first saw her, she was sitting on some guys lap, making out. I wish I could say it was love at first sight, but it wasn't. Truthfully, I thought she was a bit of a slut. No one I know did things like that. I couldn't tell if she was pretty or not because I didn't see her face. I was glad I didn't know people like her. My second impression of her was legs. Long legs sheathed in fishnet tights and a black leather skirt. It was short and when I mean short I mean it left nothing for the imagination. It was slit up both sides barely held together by large metal safety pins. Her black halter top hugged her tightly, clinging to her ample bust. The guy she was making out with was running his hands up her legs and through her short muti-coulored blond hair. It was streaked blue and red with silver strands of glitter running through it. What trash. 

Fortunately, first impressions are nothing to go by. The next time I saw her, it was at night in the park. Surprisingly she was wearing clothes. The gaudy dye and glitter were washed out of her hair leaving it soft and pale in the moonlight. This time I saw her face. It was definitely her, the one I'd been waiting for. Large luminescent blue eyes were framed by long sooty lashes that stood out against her pale face. Slowly she lowers her eyes to her lap. In a flash of sliver and blue a knife appears. Not just any knife, a butterfly knife, one I'd seen before, seen her use before. The curved blade reflected the silver moonlight in the sky. The handle had 7 holes drilled into each half, the weighty metal was sprayed metallic blue and marbleized with black. She stared at the knife-the blade in particular-entranced. Slowly she runs her thumb across it as if tempting fate. 

Suddenly her eyes go wide. In the dark, with my enhanced vision, I could see her pupils constrict with pain and hear her sharp intake of breath. What little couleur she had drained quickly from her face while her hands clutched convulsively around the knife. Still staring at the knife she brings it to her face, and before I can even move she slashes it violently across her forearm. Quickly I yank myself away from the shadows to grab her knife. Before she can even react to my presence I swiftly steal the knife from her grasp and with a quick flip of the wrist it is sheathed back in its protective metal sides. 

Looking down at her forearm, I see the many times her arms met the same fate as they did tonight. They were covered in hairline scars that crisscrossed in a totally random patter marring her milky white skin. Silently I look into her tear-filled eyes. Slowly I kneeled down in front of her still holding her arms in a protective grip. 

She whispered softly "You came." 

"I know." 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Angrily she wrenches herself free from my grasp. 

My golden eyes gaze into her stormy sapphire depths. "I'm saving you from your self." 

"I don't need saving!" She shot back. 

"Oh yeah? Then what is this?" I snap back holding her mutilated arms in front of her, forcing her to look at the blood running down from her newest addition. 

Angrily, she flips her head to the side ignoring my command. "So what? You're a few years and a thousand miles too late." 

Gently, I grab her jaw and guide her line of sight back to mine. Our eyes lock as I tenderly brush my lips over hers. "Oh no, Princess, our journey has just begun." 

Slowly my hands reach up cupping her delicate face. Her skin is so soft and so cool against my calloused and warm hands. Her eyes widen as my thumbs caress her cheeks. My golden eyes lock with hers as I slowly eliminate the inches between our lips. Crack! My head snaps to the side quickly as I feel the sting of her small hand imprinted upon my cheek. I smile and turn my head back to her. 

"You were lucky enough to kiss me once, I don't recommend trying that again." 

"Good girl. Come on we have work to do." Unceremoniously, I grab Serena's wrist and drag her to her feet. 

"Where are we going, psychopath?" 

"We are going to get your life straightened out." Turning, I begin walking dragging the reluctant girl behind me. Suddenly she stops. I turn around to see what's wrong and I see Serena's face has gone white. 

"I know you." She states in shock. 

"So you remember me now." I look deep into her eyes as a realization dawns on me. "You remember but do you understand?" Pausing a moment, still looking into her eyes, I answer my own question "No, I don't think you do. Come there is much to talk about." 

Picking up the obviously distraught girl I walk towards the park entrance. I can't believe how troubled she seems. Nothing like before. She was supposed to be protected. I knew I was late in finding her but I didn't know it was this bad. Her mother would have my head for this, that is if she were still living. 

"Where do you think you are taking me?" Her voice startles me from my reverie. I pause a moment to put my self in her position. I guess I should at least tell her that. 

"We are going to my apartment to talk. Don't even pretend you aren't going because you are. You know you can trust me. You might not know why but all will be explained in time." 

She turned her head to look at me as I say this. I can see the shock written on her face. She may not admit it but she knows I'm right. I give her a reassuring smile, I know the night will be a long and difficult one on her. I am not looking forward to telling her everything. 


	2. 

Body Thank you to all the people who read and reviewed my story! ^_^ I forgot to mention that this first part takes place in America and the narrator (Erik) is someone I made up. Please read and review. Give suggestions! 

Standard Discalimers apply.   
Rated R for language and situations.   


I have a destiny. At least that's what he says. I think he may be right on that one. I've had dreams since I was little. Nothing particularly pleasant but they always seemed like more than just dreams. Almost like memories. I don't need this. This is bullshit. Some guy waltzes into my life and tells me I have a destiny? Fuck destiny. 

I have a life here. Sort of. I mean its not great but its mine. I made it. No one helped me with it. Well not really. Now I'm told I have to just pack up and leave? What the hell is that? I have to leave everything I know, everyone I know and move half way across the world to take part in 'something bigger than me'? I don't think so. 

Who am I kidding. I have nothing here. My parents? They couldn't care less about me. They basically abandoned me. I was 8 years old and they left me alone for days. I barely knew them. After a few years of that, they stopped coming back. I haven't seen them in 5 years. They never cared about me. Mike, well he was more like a one night stand. Okay so I've been seeing him for a few weeks it isn't anything major. I doubt he really likes me. It was more a thing of convenience, on both our parts. Friends. Not really worth mentioning. I learned long ago not to trust anyone. 

I let myself into my place. It can't really be called an apartment. Its too small but its cheap. Dirt cheap. Emphasis on the dirt. Its really disgusting. I wont miss this place. Or my perverted landlord. Not that I can do much about him seeings how I'm not exactly old enough to have my own apartment. I slowly wander through the two rooms that make up my place looking for anything I might want to take with me. There isn't much. 

Most girls my age would have a ton of stuff. I can pack up and move out in about 10 minutes. Its sad really. I pick up my stuffed bunny, one of the only things I have from my parents and sink down on the bed. Is this really happening to me? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I followed the Princess to her 'humble abode'. The place should really be condemned. I was lucky she didn't remember much about me. Or I would have never been able to make it. Normally I would stick to the shadows but there aren't many around in the middle of the afternoon. 

She took our conversation and everything remarkably well. That had me more worried than if she had made a big deal about it. My little Princess had changed so much. The few times I had seen her, she never smiled. It didn't matter too much. We were going. She had no choice in the matter. She needs to meet up with her guardians and friends. And soul mate. I certainly can't guard her effectively. At least I haven't to this point. 

She wasn't supposed to have a hard life. But then the Negaverse wasn't supposed to awaken either. Unfortunately something went wrong on both ends. I've seen the news. The scouts were awake, as was some character named Tuxedo Mask. They were holding their own against the Negaverse, but just barely. I can tell just from looking at them in pictures. They need the Princess, even if they don't know about her yet. 

It will be interesting to see how the Princess handles them. This is going to be quite a change for her. She is going to have to help them and depend on them. She is going to have to learn how to trust, both them and myself. I will help her but I can only do as much as she lets me. At this point I think I am lucky she agreed to come with me. She knows me and that scares the shit out of her because she never met me before last night. At least not in this life time. 

She needs them, just as much as they need her, if not more. She is troubled in this life. I know what little I have seen and what little she as hinted at. I know she is alone. We have that in common. 

A muffled cry alerted me to attention. I had let me thoughts wander again. Walking in the shadows I enter the room I saw the Princess in. She was curled up on the bed as if in pain. Tears were streaming down her face and while her eyes were open they were focused on something beyond her apartment. 

Shit. The scouts must be fighting. I'd forgotten about the link between them all. I need to get her to them soon. She cried out again and clutched her arm to her chest. Someone must have gotten hurt. She would kill me if she knew I had seen her like this, defenseless. I wish I could do more for her, but I can't, not now and not like this. Turning I slowly start making my way out of her apartment and head back to mine. She would be along shortly. We would make plans then. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Erik?" Quietly I let myself into his apartment. It seems like I have known him for a long time instead of just meeting him the night before. 

"Yes, Princess?" His voice came from the living room. 

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me princess? I have a name." I growl through clenched teeth as I walk towards where his voice came from. 

"25 since yesterday and countless other times." 

"Smartass." 

"We are leaving tomorrow. Everything is arranged. Be ready." 

"T- tomorrow? Why so soon?" 

"You know why. I told you. Now make sure you have everything you want to bring with you together. There will be very little time to prepare in the morning." 

I just glare at Erik. He sounds so self assured. I turn on my heel and walk off to the room he is letting me use. I lay on the bed. This has been quite a day. I basically told my landlord to fuck off. I hope this isn't a mistake.... there is something about it however that just feels right. Well I need to rest. This has been exhausting. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Yawning and stretching I sit up. Something doesn't feel right. I'm probably just imagining things. I stand and head towards the kitchen. My stomach is growling noisily. With my eyes half closed I stumble towards the smell of pancakes in the kitchen. 

"Morning." I mumble to the single occupant in the kitchen. I stumble over tot he chair and plop down on one. 

"Morn-..." With a crash the bowl Erik had been holding crashes to the floor. That wakes me up. I jump up to see what's going on. He points at me. 

"What?" My widen in an 'I'm innocent' expression. 

"Go look in a mirror." His tone is full of disbelief. 

I shoot Erik a quizzical look and leave the room. That was definitely strange. With a shrug I enter the bathroom. Slowly I look up. My jaw drops.   
  
  
  
  



	3. chapter 3

Body Butterflies 

Super Model Minako 

Rated:R 

Sorry it took me so long to get this out! I had to wait on getting it read. If someone is interested in being an editor let me know! I am warning everyone far in advance that I am going to seriously diviate from the storyline! I am changing personalities and relationships! Concider yourselves warned! I don't own Sailor Moon. Now on to chapter 3! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Okay what the fuck happened?" 

"It's the past, present and future. Its the truth. Its who you were. Who you are and who you will become." 

"Oh don't you even pull that mystical bullshit on me. I want a straight answer. I go to bed like a normal teenager and wake up like this? I don't think so! That only happens in sci-fi books. Give me a break." 

"I can't answer any better than that. Its not something I completely understand so how could I explain any better? I wasn't expecting anything like that to happen! You may think I know and remember everything but sorry to disappoint you. I didn't know this would happen. I know the past and that's about it. Life is full of choices. The only help for you lies in Japan. So are you in or out?" 

"Out. In fact I'm gone." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Serenas POV 

'Okay so maybe storming out wasn't the best or most mature thing I could have done. Who cares. Well at least I will be to school on time. Won't that shock everyone. But if I transfer to Japan, I suppose it would be a moot point. Come on Serena. What are you scared of? This isn't like you. Get in control!' 

With a smirk on my face I wander into my classroom. My attendance has been... well sporadic at best. It isn't like school was challenging me or anything. Besides I have better things to do with my time. Sinking down in my chair I lower my head onto my arms. Why had I woken up so early? Already this was turning out to be a lousy day. 

"Hi! You must be new here." An overly cheerful voice penetrated my thoughts. It isn't. Yes it is. The one person who grates on my nerves just by breathing. That feeling was, of course, mutual and I suppose entirely my fault. What can I say? An evil grin spread across my face. Won't she be in for a surprise. 

Lifting my head up I turn to face the voice. Fixing her with a glare I respond to her comment. "I wouldn't say that Pet." My 'special' nickname for the girl. It fits seeings how she is always the teachers pet. 

"Serena?!" I wince at the sound of her screech. "I didn't recognize you. What did you do to your hair. I mean you have done some crazy shit before, but this is pushing it. I mean come on. Who is gonna believe that? Last week your hair was at your jaw. Now its almost to the floor? And I see you are back to silver. Although this is a much better silver than the last one. But I can still see gold in it. Must not have done a good job. And don't call me Pet!" I hated the sound of her holier than thou voice. And damn she changed subjects fast. 

"For your information Pet" I spat out her nickname. "I didn't dye it. And its real. Now get out of my face before I hurt it!" I could have done without talking to her today. Or ever. Well that would be one plus about Japan. No Pet. But then who would I pick on. 

After Pet finally returned to her front row right by the teacher desk, I lower my head back down. What should I do? I know I told Erik I was not going but somehow that doesn't seem right. I could always leave after I got there. 

*3 minutes till the bell* 

Well that was a complete waste of a day. Why do I even bother going. At least I found out I have a test Wednesday. I guess I'll show up for it. At least the teachers believed it was me today. And I was right. The certainly didn't expect me to be here. After all I showed up last week. 

"Serena!" My thoughts were interrupted by the teacher. I look up. Normally they ignore me as much as I do them. "You were called to the office. I'm not even going to ask if you were paying attention. I already know the answer to that. Now get going." 

The office? Why would they want to see me? It isn't attendance because I have already had that summons this month and they don't usually wait till the end of the day. With a shrug I enter the office. 

"Serena I like that look on you." The secretaries all knew me. I mean I was a frequent guest here. "Go on in to the conference room. They are waiting for you." 

In the room was the counselor I normally saw for attendance. With her was the principal. I was a bit confused but wasn't going to let anything else shake me. I sat down facing them. 

"We hear you are leaving us. We normally require more than a few days notice but we understand you are having a family crisis and are moving to Japan." My eyebrow raised slightly at this but I made no sound to agree or disagree. "You will be taking an entrance exam when you get there and they will place you in the appropriate place. School there is harder than here. You won't be able to pull the same stunts there." The counselor continued her explanation and I toned her out. 

So Erik called the school and made up some story to explain me leaving and moving across the world. Got to hand it to him. He is creative. Creative and persistent. The two women drone on and eventually finish up their lecture. "Well good luck. And try not to make the same impression there. After all you are representing us." I shook hands while standing up. 

Thank the Goddesses they are done blabbering. I need to get out of here. It's time for some serious thinking. Since it looks like I am done at this school I check my locker to see if it actually contains anything. Nope, just a layer of dust. 

I walk out of the school and let my feet take over. They know where to go. My thinking place. A place where no one judges me. Mainly due to the fact not one of them are living. I walk through the silent graveyard till I come to the grave I am here to see. 

"Well Sammy, it looks like I am not gonna be able to come back here much more. I wish our parents at least saw you here. It is a nice place, I suppose as graveyards go. But it is entirely to quiet for you. You would hate it. This is the only place I will miss." A tear slowly made its way down my face. 

Even though it has been 5 years it still hurts like it just happened. My baby brother shot down in the street like some common criminal or gang member. He was just playing with a stupid red ball. After it happened I found myself alone. It was like my parents didn't care anymore. He was their love. After all they knew without a doubt who the dad was. Wish I could say the same. The day before the funeral I woke up to an empty apartment. That was the last time I saw my parents. I went to the funeral and have been back may times to visit. I loved my brother so much. But I've been alone so much. I tell him everything. Every time I come I tell him what has been going on. He knows about the pain I feel. How incomplete I feel. How alone I am. 

"Well baby bro, I have to go. I am gonna miss you so much. I'll be back again if I can. I love you" I think I had already made my decision before I came here. I guess this was just to say good-bye to the one person, place and thing I would miss. I tun and slowly walk out of the graveyard and head towards Erik's apartment. Time to face the music and tell him my decision. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Erik's Apartment, Erik's POV 

I feel kinda bad for Serena. I hope she decides to come willingly. I don't want to force her. Life has already been hard for her. Unfortunately its only going to get worse. Its time to get something. I hope it helps her make up her mind. After all it is about time I give her solid proof. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Japan 

Luna awoke with a start. She just had the strangest feeling. It felt like she was suddenly missing something. Something very important. With it missing she felt her hopes lessen. Luna shook her head. This was silly. There was no way someone who wasn't a Lunarian advisor, guard, or a senshi who could access the space pocket. So she had nothing to worry about. With that she curled up and went back to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

We didn't talk much when I returned to the apartment. He just looked at me with questioning eyes. I took a deep breath and slowly nodded. I hope I don't regret this! He went back to packing his things and I went to the room he let me stay in. I pulled on my head phones and listened to music. 

*Eriks POV* 

I went to Serena's room to talk to her and give her the locket. I knocked softly and upon getting no response I opened the door. A slight smile came to my face. She was asleep. The locket could wait. She did decide to go voluntarily. Got to hand it to her. She is tough. But I must admit the crescent moon that showed up on her forehead looked perfect on her. She must not have noticed it this morning. It's only visible to those from the moon without the royalty letting it be seen. She doesn't have all her powers yet. I will have to teach her much when we get there. 

Mentally I check on the senshi. I wince. They are exhausted! Nothing too seriously hurt. These battles were getting harder and harder on them. At least the four of them were together. They would just have to hold out a bit longer. Serena isn't ready to fight yet. When we arrive in Japan it's time for some serious training. I hope she is up to it. 


	4. chapter 4

Well it's been a while ne? Sorry. I have had some written for quite a while. But lacking both time and inspiration I have barely looked at this. That is until tonight. I took it out and started writing. Please Review and let me know if I should even bother with this anymore! I have a lot of other things I can be working on and if no one wants more I can just leave this one alone! Please either e-mail me or review or something! Or give ideas as to what you think should happen. Oh yeah! This hasn't been pre-read so any mistakes are mine.

Butterflies by Mina-chan

Rated: R

Chapter: 4

Artemis:

The scouts are exhausted. Luna and I both know it. We try to hide it but we are both deeply worried. I mean we knew it would be hard on the girls but not this hard. The fights are getting tougher and more often. The girls aren't sleeping much anymore. I wish there was more we could do to help them. A few weeks ago Luna told me of a feeling she had gotten one day that something was lost. Lost or missing. I think she is right. I haven't told her but I have been getting the strangest feeling. Something is coming, something big, and it has to do with the girls. I don't know whether it's good or bad. I hope they can handle it.

Erik:

I now know why Serena uses the knife. She doesn't understand, understand or remember. I have been keeping an eye on her. It's something that only being in Japan and with the scouts can ease. I should have remembered sooner. She is connected to them. All of them. When anyone connected to the Moon Family feels pain, they feel pain. Serena is just reacting to the scout's injuries. The pain comes and she had no other way of dealing with it. Because I was late. I should have been here sooner. Here for her.

I shake my head. There is nothing I can do about the past. At least I am here now and we are leaving in a few days. When we get to Japan things will be easier on her. Well, not really because then comes the training. She is just going to love me after that starts. I won't bring her to the scouts right away. At least not as scouts. Maybe they can be friends. Well if it were anyone but this Serena I would have no doubts, but she changed. I hope she isn't too far gone.

I had hoped there would be plenty of time in between our arrival and when I introduce the Princess to her court, but they may not have that much time to spare. I am still going to train her as much as I can before that meeting. Things will be different afterwards. I only hope it isn't already too late.

Minako:

I am not doing this. This isn't right. I haven't told anyone how I feel. I am not who and what they think I am. Or want me to be. There is someone out there. Someone who can end this suffering. I feel like I should know something more than I do. There is something… no someone I can't quite remember and I wish I knew why. I am the leader in this secret war. I don't want to be here. It hurts too much. Am I the only one who senses something off about the whole situation?

I lay my head down on my desk. Tears blurred my vision as I think about what has been happening. I need to know what's going on. There has to be someone I can talk to. Luna? No, she would tell everyone. Rei? She seems nice enough but she is too focused on her boyfriend, Mamoru. I'm not overly fond of him myself. Ami… that girl it too quiet and wrapped up in her studies. Makoto… well I don't know her well enough. She is the newest addition to our little group. Artemis has been with me the whole time, ever since I started. But I can't talk to him. There is something on his mind already. He thinks he can hide it but I can see through him. No, I just can't talk to any of them. I wish I wasn't alone in this.

Serena: 

I never thought anything like this would happen. I mean, just a few days ago I was living in that shit hole and now here I am in Japan. Un fucking believable! Now, Erik has seceded to train me or some shit. This has become more than I bargained for. I mean the hair was bad enough. But then came the stupid moon thing on my forehead. Thank god Erik helped me to cover that up. Now everyone can't look at me like I am some kind of freak, well unless I want them to. Now I get to train to become some all powerful super hero or something like that. Anything else and I think I'm gonna scream. Things are turning into a little more than I can handle and getting stranger by the second. Oh well. It got me out of that place. Not like I am going to miss it or anything.

Time to start that infernal training. Having hair down to your ankles definitely puts you at a disadvantage. I tried cutting it off the other night but it was back by morning. Talk about a pain in the ass.

(Later, same P.O.V.)

I haven't enrolled in school yet. Such a disappointment. Basically I have been spending my time training. Day in and day out. It is starting to get on my nerves. Erik said we are going to try something new today on training and if I do well the next few days we will take some time off. He seems to be trying to get me ready for something. He just won't say what and I certainly won't ask.

Erik: 

I gave her the broach a few days ago.  She did surprisingly well. Not as much an energy drain as I was expecting. Also she seems more powerful than she should be. There is something going on here… I will figure it out… one of these days.

It shocked the hell out of me yesterday during training. She transformed but didn't yell out the phrase. I taught it to her. But she told me she didn't feel the need to use it. She is so damn headstrong. She will learn to bend or she will regret it. 

Tomorrow is her day off. We will be going out. I'll be damned if I will let her wander off in a new place by herself when it was so damn hard to find her in the first place. 

I found them. The scouts that is. She doesn't know that I have been going out to the fights. And they certainly don't have a clue I am watching them. Poorly trained if you ask me. There are quite a few… holes in their techniques, both in battle and out of it. It was simple for me to find out who they are in this life. Pathetic. 

They will meet soon. It is unavoidable. They are drawn to one another. Besides they may need her sooner than she would need them. That last fight almost cost them dearly. I only hope they are ready for her. Things will… be interesting when they meet. And I want first row seats for that one. 


End file.
